


Gilligan's Island

by karmalite



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, magnus is bad at sharing blankets, really old sitcoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmalite/pseuds/karmalite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they did whilst the others were away at Seelie Court. (Malec fluff. Love me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilligan's Island

"So, wait," Alec piped up. "Is the radio guy in on it?"

Magnus sighed, resting his head on his fingertips. "Is the _radio guy_ in on _what_?"

"The whole island thing," Alec clarified, taking his hands out from underneath the blankets to gesture emcompassingly. "Does he know them? Is he helping them?"

Magnus' eyes drifted over to Alec ever so slowly, plagued with boredom. " _Why_ would he be in on it?"

"Because he seems to always tell them _exactly_ what they need to know," he pointed out.

They were lounging on the hot pink sofa in what had come to be Jace's room. There was a small square coffee table between them and the TV that carried an assortment of snacks atop it, most of which Alec had never heard of and therefore didn't feel safe to eat.

Magnus leaned in a little to Alec's ear, as if he were about to tell a secret that wasn't _that_ important. "It's a 60s sitcom, my dear," he said softly. "Nobody ever commended it on realism." He sat up straight. "Now stop hogging the covers."

"I'm not _hogging_ them," Alec insisted. "You're just mad because you're _not_ hogging them."

Magnus pressed a hand to his chest and swooned dramatically. "I resent that!"

"Well, it's true," Alec said. "You're so used to having them all to yourself that you've forgotten how to share."

Magnus' mouth parted slightly. "Are you suggesting that my blanket sharing skills are rusty?"

"Yes," Alec said with a jokingly indignant grin.

Magnus feigned shock and outrage. "Well, that does it!"

He reached towards Alec. Alec squealed and withdrew from his touch, expecting to get tickled within an inch of his life. But Magnus just took the boy into his arms, clasping his hands at Alec's waist on the other side, and pulled him towards him. He let Alec's head rest on his chest and his legs dangle over Magnus' knee. He then took the covers left over from where Alec had been sitting and wrapped it around his back, practically caccooning him. A faint, sleepy smile was painted onto Alec's face.

"Are you quite warm now?" Magnus asked, unable to keep a straight face.

"Mm," Alec mumbled as he cuddled in further, burrowing his head deeper into Magnus' chest.

Magnus lay a hand on the top of his head. "Good."

And so Magnus got to watch his show in peace, since his boyfriend had drifted off long before the closing credits of the episode they were watching came on screen. Overall, it was an enjoyable night for both parties.


End file.
